Elementalist
by Fallen to Wonderland
Summary: Percy is just a little kid with a big responsibility on his hands. He doesn't really understand the new world he's been thrown into, a world of the supernatural. But when the outcast finally makes a friend, will it change his life forever? AU, no demigods. Percabeth. Disclaimer-I do not own PJO or the artwork
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first published story, so here you go, criticize to your hearts content. I'll probably set out the first few chapters pretty quickly, then the rest will come at random. I write at different paces.**

Staggering onto the beach, the young boy looked behind him for his attackers. "Oh Peeeeeeercy!" The voice he'd come to hate sounded from behind him. There was nowhere to hide, so Percy took the only course of action he could. He dove into the ocean swimming as fast as he could, Percy dragged himself down, down, down. The one place he knew he was safe.

About half a mile from shore, and twenty yards deep, there was a cave. It was rather large, and for Percy, quite comfortable. Of course, the entrance was underwater, as was most of the cave, so there was no chance of...him finding it. But the best part was the crystals. Ranging in color from red to green to blue to white, the covered the cave. Each one sparkled brilliantly, and they glowed, casting a warm, rainbow colored light around the cavern. Once, Percy had managed to pry one form the wall, but when he took it out of the water it lost it's glow and color. He brought it back when he figured it was useless on land.

The cave had become a safe haven for the outcast. Percy had always been small and scrawny for his age. Trouble seemed to follow him everywhere, and Percy wasn't good at anything. His ADHD and dyslexia made it difficult to focus on anything. The strangest thing about him was his powers.

Percy had an affinity for the sea, and this extended to having control over liquids and the ability to breath underwater. Being twelve, Percy hadn't explored his gifts much, nor did he want to. None of the court physicians had been able to explain it, nor had the train of wizards and wise men. His ability set him apart from the other boys, as it was difficult to hide, and having no one to help him control it. Luckily, word hadn't spread to the rest of the kingdom, for there would likely be a mutiny if the people learned that the heir to the throne was more merman than human.

Percy's father was none other than King Poseidon, the ruler of Pacificantas. It was a prospering kingdom, made so by Poseidons tact and responsibility. Percy was supposed to inherit the throne when Poseidon was unable to rule, and if he was, he would have to get a grip on his powers.

Pondering this in his cave, Percy came to the conclusion that the only way to get control was to practice. And that was exactly what he planned to do. Taking a deep breath, Percy willed the water to move him out of the cave, instead of swimming like he normally did. The water was slow to respond, but gently tugged him out. Percy closed his eyes and relaxed his body, determined to let the sea take control.

Suddenly, he felt a strong grip around his waist and was zooming up at an incredible speed. It was amazing, almost like flying! The water began to get warmer and warmer, until he was rudely tossed out of it and onto solid rock.

"Oh god, oh god, please don't be dead!" Percy heard someone say. He felt a tickling sensation on his face and opened his eyes to see...a girl. "You're alive! Oh god what were you thinking? Just go for a midday swim? Those currents had you pretty hard, I could barely get you out!" She exclaimed in a single breath. Her light blonde princess curls were tickling his face, and the intensity in her eyes made percy want to back away. He sat up, disturbing the girl from her position hovering over him.

"Uh, thanks but…" Percy froze. For the first time, he caught sight of her lower half. Where her legs should have been, there was only one long, blue tail. Exactly like a fish. "O-oh dear." Percy said faintly. "You're a mermaid?"

"You're lucky I am, no human would be able to fight those currents." She said stiffly. "That wasn't very smart, swimming all alone. The ocean can be very dangerous."

"I know that!" Percy exclaimed, fighting back annoyance. The waves crashed a little more fiercely on the rocky island. "I had it under control."

"Yeah right, you were a dead man until I saved you." The mermaid shot back.

"No, I literally had it under control!" Percy extended a hand and a large glob of water flew towards him. It landed in his hand and stayed in it's perfect spherical shape. The mermaid's eyes widened.

"You're an elementalist?" She exclaimed. "Tell me your name." She demanded.

"Er...Percy. An elementalist? What's that?"

"You mean you don't know?" The mermaid asked, as though not knowing something was the worst crime you could commit. "How old are you?"

"Twelve, but…" The girl interrupted Percy. "I'm twelve too, so I don't know anything about it, other than elementalists can control an element, like you can control the water. I know something is going to happen when you're sixteen, but that's it."

"Uh, great." Percy said. He hesitated, waiting to be interrupted again. "I didn't catch your name."

"It's Annabeth."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy grinned with confidence and gripped his sword-Riptide-tighter. He slashed it through the air, and it met his opponent's sword with a clang. Three years had worked wonders on Percy, he was no longer the small child he was. Rather, he towered over most of the kids his age, lean muscle packed his body. His arms and legs were no longer uncontrollable, and every move was exactly what he wanted. Percy's rededication to his on land activities wasn't the only thing that helped his growth. Annabeth's assistance with his aquatic powers-being a child of the water herself-helped battle his fear of losing control and causing an accident. It greatly helped Percy's concentration; turns out he was an excellent swordsman.

Recently, he'd been spending so much time training that he hadn't visited Annabeth in awhile. She understood, a prince had his duties, but it didn't stop them from missing each other. It was nice to have a friend that understood you, as mermaids were rare and elementalists even rarer.

At fifteen, Percy was responsible for learning how to run a kingdom. He'd always known that it was difficult, but there was a lot more to it than he'd been aware.

Percy whipped his sword up to block his opponent's, Luke. His blonde hair swept back from his icy blue eyes and his scar bulging like it did whenever he was strained, Luke was slightly terrifying. He was the only swordsman around that was as good as Percy, and they spent hours training together. It was the only way to improve. They were so evenly matched though, their sessions usually ended with them both flopped on the ground, a sweaty, panting mess. They were usually revived by one of the servants.

"Think you can beat me by daydreaming?" Luke sneered good naturedly.

"I can beat you left handed." Percy shot back, promptly switching his sword to his left hand. He was an even swordsman-a broken wrist two years ago did not prevent him from training. He quickly went on attack, showing off. A collective gasp rose from the side of the training area.

Percy was well aware that his every move was watched by his suitors. They had been following the dark haired son of Poseidon with religious zeal. Each had seemed more desperate than the last, seeing as Percy had no interest in marrying anyone.

Luke countered his attack with his somewhat clumsy defense, he was more used to attack. This didn't make him any less of an opponent, however. He easily kept up with Percy, blow for blow.

Then Luke made a minute mistake. His blade slipped a quarter of an inch. Taking advantage of this, Percy swung Riptide as hard as he could, directly at Luke's sword. The blonde boy's grip didn't stand a chance, and the weapon shook violently out of his hand. Almost as surprised at his victory as Luke was, Percy lowered his blade from Luke's neck.

"Well Perce, looks like you've improved." Was all Luke said. He walked off, but Percy could tell he was disappointed. The older boy had always been better than Percy...at everything. He used to torment Percy, it was only recently the two of them had gotten along.

Percy sighed and decided that there was nothing he could do to pacify Luke. Besides, King Zeus from Olympia was visiting today. Percy had a responsibility to his father to assist him handle the rival king.

King Zeus and King Poseidon went back a long way. They were brothers, but were as opposite as night and day and could not agree on anything. Except that their rivalry had to be put aside for the sake of peace. However, they were not humble enough to set aside their own differences, so they forced their children to.

Thalia and Jason were Zeus's two children and were forced to associate with Percy on a regular basis. At first, Percy and Thalia had hated each other. Jason was slightly more laid back. He was more willing to succomb to his father's will. Thalia was not happy about it, but she followed her younger brother's example and gained a somewhat friendly demeanor. Eventually, the three of them warmed up to each other and became rather good friends. Thus, visits were more frequent between them. The last one had been too long ago, and Percy was missing his hot headed friends.

Percy walked past the various rooms in the palace on his way to his room. Once there, Percy found a large bowl of water, a wash cloth, and fresh clothes. The clothes were fit for a king, a deep purple silk shirt and sturdy breeches. He manipulated the water to clean him. Afterwards, he dressed in the shirt and breeches. Absently, he wandered to the throne room, where Poseidon would greet his brother, then likely send Percy, Thalia and Jason off to do whatever they pleased.

Percy walked up to the throne where his father was sitting and bowed. Poseidon greeted him with a nod of his head.

"Ah, Percy. How are you son?" Poseidon asked.

"Fine. Luke seemed upset after our training session. You haven't heard where he went, have you?" Percy inquired. Little went on around the palace that Poseidon was unaware of, he seemed like the best person to ask.

"Hmm, Luke? No, I haven't seen or heard from him. He's probably just sulking. He did that a lot as a boy." Poseidon seemed not to care for the other boy, so Percy let the issue drop. They stayed in pleasurable silence for a short while, until they heard the sound of a trumpet. A few minutes later, one of the guards walked in.

"The King of Olympia. The Prince and Princess of Olympia." He announced. Zeus strode in followed by Jason and Thalia. The teens seemed small next to the king.

Zeus's thundery salt and pepper beard was wild and untamed and his hair was a little thin in places. A long blue cape flowed behind him and his thunderbolt crest was displayed across his broad chest. Behind him, Jason was dressed similarly in blue. When Thalia came into view, Percy almost burst into laughter. She was scowling deeply, one of the maids had forced her into a silver dress. Actually, it was probably several maids. Thalia was a fighter. Both Jason and Zeus had golden crowns on their heads, Jason's no more than a thin strip and Zeus's and impressive band. Thalia's circlet was silver.

"Zeus! I hope your trip was well." Poseidon greeted, not exactly warmly but not unfriendly.

"Hello Poseidon." Zeus boomed. "How are things in Pacificantas?"

"Good. Good…" They exchanged small talk for a few minutes. "Ah, but you must be tired from your journey. Allow Prince Perseus to show you to your chamber." Percy squinted at his father, unhappy to be made tour guide. Poseidon shot him a look that clearly said better you than me, and waved him off.

"This way." Percy smiled at his uncle and cousins.

"You're growing into a fine young man, Perseus." Zeus complimented him.

"Thank you, your majesty." Percy dipped his head, acknowledging the compliment.

"Ah, formalities. Please Perseus, call me Uncle."

"Only if you call me Percy, Uncle."

"Thatta boy!" Zeus clapped him on his shoulder. They arrived at three neighboring rooms.

"Uncle, the first door leads to your chambers. Jason, you're in the middle. I'll leave you to get settled in. Would you like me to send a servant up?" Percy asked politely.

"No no, don't trouble yourself." Zeus said lightly.

"Alright. As always, I will be directly above you if you need anything." He shot a look to Jason, who nodded in understanding. After one last bow, Percy walked off. As soon as he turned the corner, he sprinted towards the stairs.

When Percy burst into his room, Jason was helping Thalia in through the window. She was shaking badly, and Percy couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up Kelp Head. It's not easy to climb in a dress." Thalia said, though without her usual zip. Percy smirked.

"Sure Pinecone Face. It's the dress."

**So, chapter two, huh? This was a fun one to type (NOT). I already had it written out, and I didn't realize how long it got. There really wasn't a good place to divide it anyway, and I'm feeling too lazy to write it into separate ****chapters. We'll see more of Percy and Annabeth's friendship in the next chapter. Please review, thoughts and constructive criticisms are always nice!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, no fair!" Thalia cried as Jason's lance punctured her knife. "That was my favorite." She grumbled as Jason forced her to surrender.

"That was kind of a cheap shot." Percy admitted. Jason shrugged.

"Hey, when it lets you win, you ARG!" Jason lept away as an arrow hit the shed an inch from his ear. Thalia lowered her bow, smirking. "Now that's no fair. You could have taken my ear off!" He cried indignantly.

"You do anything to win." Thalia mimicked him. "Besides, I never miss. You still have your ear." Percy had broken down into hysterics by then. Thalia and Jason's sibling rivalry got pretty intense sometimes, and Percy found it hilarious. When he wasn't in the middle of it.

"Let's just call it a draw." Percy had long since gotten used to the duels. It almost always ended with the loser retaliating after the battle was over.

"Fine. Percy, you're up next." Thalia too was used to the outcome. She and Jason were too well matched. Percy drew Riptide, and-despite having already tired himself out against Luke-beat Jason easily.

"You've become quite the swordsman." Jason commented.

"You can't fight on foot with a lance." Percy replied. "You guys go ahead, I'm going on a walk." He was overcome by his urge to see Annabeth. Thalia dragged a protesting Jason away, so Percy was able to slip down to the beach.

Rounding a pile of rocks, Percy came upon Pearl Cove. A secluded spot, but much too rocky for most people's tastes. A perfect spot to meet Annabeth. Smiling, Percy took an apple from his pocket and chucked it out as far as he could. He then waded out to one of the rocky islands to wait. Having gotten a much better power over the water, he willed his clothes to stay dry. He heard a splash.

"Thirty seconds, Annie. You're getting slow." Percy teased. A hand shot out of the water and grabbed his shirt, pulling him within inches of the water.

"Don't. Call. Me. Annie." Annabeth's face twisted into a snarl. Percy smirked at her and the mermaid let go. She placed her arms on the rock and rested her chin on them.

"Long time no see, Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah, I missed you too."

"Princely duties catch up to you."

"How'd you know Wise Girl?"

"Percy," Annabeth rolled her eyes "You're an open book."

"Only to you." He teased back.

"Whatever." Percy hesitated.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." She murmured. They spent a moment in companionable silence, enjoying each other's presence.

"By the way, Thalia and Jason are here."

"I wish I could meet them." Annabeth sighed.

"Yeah, they're pretty great." Percy said. "But no one will ever compare to my best friend."

"Aw, I didn't think you could be so sweet Fish Breath." Annabeth laughed. Percy shook his head. Annabeth always took his mind off things. "Thanks for the apple." She said, tossing the core on the rock.

"You always eat these so fast!" Percy said.

"What? They're good!" Annabeth protested. "Can you come in?" Percy sighed and flopped back.

"No, I should be heading back soon. Thalia and Jason will be wondering where I went." Annabeth looked disappointed. "I'll come back in a few days, then we can explore that new shipwreck you found." He promised.

"Alright. I just get lonely." She looked away.

"I know you do, but you know I try, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Percy gave her a reassuring smile. Annabeth returned it, then dove off. Percy waded back to shore. "I'll be back in a few days, I promise." He whispered. Then he walked back to the main beach, and ran into someone he did not want to see

**So, cliffhanger...**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't pre-write this one, and I have a bit of a writer's block. The next few chapters will be coming a little more slowly now, but spring break is coming up soon, and I'll have more free time then. I have some idea where this is going, but no clear outline yet. Go ahead and review if you have any suggestions or requests!**


	4. Chapter 4

****IMPORTANT! PLEASE GO BACK AND REREAD THE FIRST CHAPTER AS OF 3/29! SMALL CHANGES IN THE STORY THAT AFFECT THIS CHAPTER!****

**Ok, carry on**

"Err, hello Rachel." Percy said awkwardly.

"Perseus." She greeted. "What are you doing here? Did you just come from Pearl Cove?"

"Um, yeah. I-it helps me clear my mind." The waves crashed harder against the shore. A hard burst of air followed, so it didn't seem too suspicious.

"What, that barren rock?" Rachel scoffed. "You're not right in the head, Perseus."

"Could you call me Percy?" He mumbled half-heartedly. No matter how many times he tried to tell her, Rachel insisted on calling him by his formal name. The wind was getting stronger, and her curly hair whipped into his face. "It seems like a storm is brewing. We should head back to the castle."

"Very well." Rachel didn't budge. Percy sighed, and held out his arm. She took it happily. Together, they fought their way back home, the wind picking up more and more speed. Finally, they stumbled inside, wiping sand and grit out of their eyes. Percy looked up and ran his hand through his hair. Sand rained down.

"I'd better get cleaned up." Percy excused himself. He trotted up to his room, eager to get away from Rachel. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it. Suddenly, the door to his balcony opened with a bang. Leaves and bits of dust flew in, and Percy struggled to get the doors closed again.

"Percy!" He heard someone yell. Squinting, Percy looked out. Someone was hanging from the railing! He quickly abandoned the doors and flung himself towards the hand. He caught it just as it let go, and was shocked to see Jason. "Percy, help!" Jason shouted. Throwing all of his strength behind him, Percy managed to haul Jason into his room.

"We have to get these doors closed!" Percy shouted to be heard. Jason simply nodded, still quite pale from his near death experience. Working together, they managed to seal off the wind. The roar ceased to a dull whisper. Jason collapsed, shaking. Percy pulled him up and guided him over to the bed.

"P-percy, can I t-tell you something?" Jason whispered.

"Of course man, whatever you need."

"I-it's going to sound ridiculous." The other boy stuttered.

"That's alright, just tell me." Percy said. Jason muttered something that Percy couldn't hear. "You can say it louder, no one will hear us."

"I think I'm causing the wind." Percy's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're an elementalist?" Jason looked confused.

"What's that?" Percy hauled Jason to his feet.

"Come on, we have to see someone." He dragged the other elementalist down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Jason whisper yelled. Percy simply pulled him along, until they finally reached the dungeons. "Are you going to lock me up?" Jason tried to wrench free of his grip.

"Stop that." Percy released him. He yanked a grate out of the floor. "Come on, you first." He could feel the rushing sewer water beneath them.

"No way, that's a sewer. Do you know what goes in there?"

"Yes, I'll keep you dry. But right now it's the only way to the ocean."

"Why do we need to go to the ocEAAAAN?!" Jason's words turned into a yell as Percy threw him into the sewer. He followed the screaming boy and the heavy current swept them by. Eventually, the water started clear up, and they were deposited into the salty ocean. Casually, Percy looked around for Jason. It wasn't until he saw a dark form struggling ten feet beneath him that he remembered. Jason couldn't swim. Or breath underwater.

Percy hastily willed the currents to bring Jason up, then formed an air bubble around them. He felt the water above him churn, in reaction to Jason's panic. He coughed, grateful to be sucking in air. not water.

"Percy! What are you thinking…" Jason took in his surroundings. What little color remained in his face drained away; he looked like he was about to faint.

"Stay with me Jason. I need you to calm down, you're making it difficult to keep this." A little water sloshed in. Jason took a few deep breaths, and the water calmed down.

"Alright, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Jason demanded.

"Yeah. Um, so you know how you can control the winds? Well wind is an element, I guess, so that makes you an elementalist. They can control an element. And, uh, water is also an element so…" Percy's explanation seemed to make Jason even more confused. "Uh, hang on. Someone's coming, they can explain it a lot better."

"Who could possibly be coming down here, its impos…" Jason seemed to leap out of his skin as Annabeth's head appeared in the bottom of the bubble. He let out a small squeak.

"Perseus Jackson, what in the name of everything are you thinking?!" She screeched.

"Nice to see you to Annabeth." Percy said dryly. He expanded the bubble so that Annabeth could pull herself in. She sat on the bottom, her tail hanging out in the water.

"A mermaid, great. Gee Percy, got any leprechauns hidden in your pockets? Or maybe a pegasus in the stables?"

"Shut up!" Annabeth snapped. "Percy. Explanation. Now."

"Uh, so you know the wind? And how it's going crazy? Well, uh, there's not just one elementalist in this bubble." Annabeth set her jaw and closed her eyes.

"Percy." She said, still with eyes closed. "You didn't think this through, did you."

"Uh, no." Annabeth opened her eyes.

"Very well. I'm Annabeth." She said turning to Jason.

"J-Jason." The other boy took a deep breath. "You never told me you had a mermaid girlfriend, Percy." Percy's face turned beet red.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He exclaimed at the same time Annabeth said "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Just joking." Jason smirked. "So let's see if I've got this right. There's such a thing as elementalists, they can control an element, and both Percy and I are elementalists?"

"Pretty much. But you haven't known about your powers for long, have you?" Annabeth asked. Jason shook his head.

"So you obviously haven't been practicing. It takes a lot of hard work for me to make the kind of storm you have. Unless I'm upset or in danger. What triggered it?" Percy inquired.

"Well, I was waiting in my room, when I thought I saw something outside. I walked onto the balcony, and I was so focused on looking I didn't notice someone sneak up behind me and push me over the edge. I managed to grab onto your railing, and thats when the wind started." Jason's story struck a chord in Percy.

"An assassination attempt. But why not just murder you while you were traveling, it would have been much easier. Unless…"

"Someone wants to start a war." Annabeth concluded.

"Why would someone want to start a war?" Percy asked.

"Think about it! Pacificantis and Olympia are both very powerful kingdoms, too powerful to be taken down by an outside force. But if they tear each other apart, it would be easy to swoop in and claim them both. You probably wouldn't need that big of a force either, maybe five thousand troops." Annabeth looked like she was going to continue, but Percy interrupted her.

"But who would want that?"

"Annabeth, you are slightly scary." Jason said. He shrugged when Percy shot him a look.

"Think about it. Anyone who is an enemy of either kingdom, or anyone who thinks they could do a better job ruling. And the way things are, that could be anyone with charisma." Annabeth ignored the boys.

"You know a lot about the land." Jason commented.

"Percy keeps me up to date, and you wouldn't believe what some of the fish hear on the docks. They keep me pretty well updated."

"Uh, Jason," Percy started. "We need you to calm down." The border of the bubble wobbled, and it seemed to shrink even more. Jason's turbulent mind caused the winds to make the water even rougher.

"Let's think, who has a grudge against us." Jason ignored Percy. "It could be Hades, or Aries, or Calypso, or…"

"Jason stop, you're…" Percy never got to finish, as the bubble collapsed and the three occupants were deposited in the ocean. Percy could barely hold himself still long enough, let alone hold Jason and Annabeth close. A whale was dragged past, trying desperately to fight the current. _If the most powerful animals can't fight this, neither can Jason_! Percy thought. He frantically searched for his friends, until he saw a flash of blue. Annabeth!

She was struggling to haul Jason through the water, but he was thrashing and not helping. Percy swam towards them as fast as he could, urging the water to bring them closer. They were running out of time for Jason, and Percy started searching for an option. They were too deep, it would be impossible to get him to the surface in time. But then Percy realized where they were.

With a new determination, Percy forced the water to sweep the three of them into the cave he used to seek refuge in. The waters were much calmer inside, and Annabeth quickly swam up to bring Jason to the tiny ledge above water.

"Percy! Get the water out of him!" Annabeth ordered. Percy quickly complied, and the water flowed from Jason's mouth. He coughed, then sighed and went limp. Annabeth put her ear to his chest.

"Oh, good, he's alive." She was listening to his heartbeat. "Now we just have to wait until he wakes up.

"How long will that be?" Percy asked. Annabeth looked at him, and Percy saw the answer in her eyes. She didn't know.

**Oops, another short chapter. Sorry, still have writers block. **

**I have good news and bad news. The good news is, with spring break coming up, I will have a lot more time to write! I'm planning on having two or three chapters written during it. The bad news is, I won't be able to update during this time, because I will not have access to a computer :(. Anyway, expect a new chapter sometime during the week, it'll be longer this time. Please review if you have any suggestions, or if you just like the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy and Annabeth spent the time waiting for Jason to wake up as they did the first year they had met. Talking, joking, occasionally arguing, and just being friends. Every once and a while, one of them would check to see if the storm had ceased, or if Jason had woken up.

"This remind you of anything?" Annabeth asked. Percy looked at her, puzzled. "When we first met." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Yeah, it kinda does. Except I was fine." Percy responded

"Poor Jason, this must have been a huge shock to him." Annabeth said. Percy felt a twinge of something inside of him, but he couldn't figure out what. "I mean, first an assassination attempt, then almost drowning, then finding out he's an elementalist, then almost drowning again? That's gotta be hard." She continued.

"Speaking of Jason, I'd better go check on him." Percy said. Annabeth waved him off. He swam up. Truth be told, he only wanted a short while away from the beautiful mermaid to sort out his thoughts. Wait, beautiful? Percy never thought of Annabeth as beautiful before. Could what he have been feeling be...jealousy? Percy shook of the thought. It was silly, he and Annabeth where just friends, that's all they ever could be.

"Percy?" Jason croaked pulling Percy out of his thoughts.

"Jason! Good you're up." Percy ducked down again, and called to Annabeth. She quickly swam up.

"Good, you're up." Annabeth said happily.

"Funny, people keep telling me that." Jason said sarcastically.

"Jason, we need you to get control of the winds." Percy wasted no time with words.

"Oh, right." The elementalist sat up and promptly hit his head on the rock. "And how do I do that." He groaned, rubbing his head.

"Well, I'm no expert on wind, but I control the water as if it's an extension of myself." Percy said. "It's kind of like a battle of the wills at first, but as soon as it knows that your will is stronger, control gets easier."

"Just...will it?" Jason asked. He sometimes found it difficult to act without clear orders, and the instructions Percy gave were pretty vague. It wasn't exactly something he could explain, being an elementalist was just something he did, not something he thought about.

Jason took on a look of fierce concentration for a few moments.

"That should do it." He said uncertainly.

"He's right, I can feel it." Annabeth said, then dove down.

"I suppose you need a bubble." Percy sighed. Jason nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into the water. Percy gave him a signal, and instinctively Jason took a deep breath. Percy dragged them both down, and held the water away from Jason's head. Swimming strongly, he followed Annabeth on the route he knew lead to Pearl Cove. They surfaced, and Percy guided Jason over to the rock that he was talking to Annabeth on earlier. She was already there.

"So, we need to think of a plan." Was the first thing that came out of her mouth. Typical Annabeth

"Your right." Jason agreed. "How should we deal with this assassin." Annabeth looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ignore it, obviously. Don't tell anyone. Otherwise, the assassin will know that you are onto them and they won't make another move. Keep an eye out though. I'm talking about you're powers though." The mermaid stated. "We can't train you like Percy, I think people will notice a boy flying through the air. So we need to find a place that no one will notice. Suggestions?" Both Percy and Jason were silent. "Oh come on guys, it can't be that hard, think!"

"The problem," Percy said grimly.

"Is that we are the heirs to two of the most powerful and important powers in this part of the world." Jason finished.

"Someone's modest." Annabeth muttered.

"Come on Annabeth, not everyone is as smart as you." Percy protested. "And it's kind of the truth."

"What we need." Jason muttered. "Is you on land."

"That's not possible." Percy said. Annabeth just looked thoughtful.

"How devastating would a war be." She asked.

"Very. Hundreds, maybe thousands would be lost. The land would be ravaged. People would starve." Jason looked like he could go on.

"Alright. Just sit tight for now. Don't do anything rash. Keep an eye on the cove, and if you don't hear from me in a week, tell whoever is in power about the murder attempt." And with that, Annabeth dove into the surf. Jason looked after her, stunned. Percy was more used to Annabeth's abrupt departures. He could still feel her presence in the water.

"Come on. We should get back. Someone will probably notice that we are missing." Percy dragged Jason to shore. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

The two boys marched up the beach, slipping on the disturbed sand. More than once, they came across a beached sea creature, which Percy insisted they get back into the ocean. Jason was already feeling exhaustion from the storm he generated, so Percy was practically carrying him by the time they reached the castle.

There were many people milling about in the hall. Many of them had come from town or the docks. The occasional wail pierced the air.

"Excuse me." Percy muttered several times as he crossed to the other side.

"It's Prince Perseus." Some people whispered. They didn't recognize Jason.

"Perseus!" Someone bellowed. Someone that sounded very much like his father. Percy winced and turned to face him. He braced himself for a scolding. Instead, he got a tearful hug. "Oh, Percy." Poseidon whispered. Jason had slid to the floor. "I thought you were dead!"

"Dad, I'm fine. Are all these people here because of the storm?" His father didn't reply.

"What were you doing! Why is Jason passed out! What-"

"Dad," Percy interrupted. "There are people here." That seemed to snap him out of it.

"Right." Poseidon cleared his throat. "We'll talk later. Right now, we have a kingdom to run. You better get someone to do something about him." The king nodded towards Jason. A servant overheard him and rushed over. He picked up the Olympian and carried him off without a word. Poseidon headed up to the front of the crowd, where the people were expectantly waiting for something to be done. Percy followed him.

"People of Pacificantas." Poseidon shouted. What little noise there was was silenced. "This was a terrible disaster, and out of season too. Rations will be handed out in an hour or two. If you wish to report a missing person, please see Prince Perseus. He will make a list, then contact you when that person is found. If you live in the town, please move to the right side of the room. Anyone who live within one mile of the docks, on the left. If you have families in other coastal cities, please be patient. You will be notified when they are found." He hesitated. "This isn't the first time this has happened, you all know what to expect. Remain calm, and everything will work out that much smoother." He concluded. Poseidon nodded to Percy, who took up his usual post at a desk that had been brought in during Poseidon's speech.

Two hours later, a scribe took over. Percy was exhausted and his hand was sore from all the writing, but he still had duties. Encouraging people as he went, Percy made his way over to where they were distributing supplies and rations. The line was painfully long, and only a few overwhelmed people were handing out the desperately needed relief. People clamored and fought, trying to get their supplies faster.

"Hey, there's plenty of supplies for everyone. Please, wait your turn. By fighting, you're only making things worse." Percy shouted. Immediately, the people calmed down. Percy spent another hour at the handouts before he felt like passing out. He excused himself, then staggered up to his room for some much needed rest.

Though his body was tired, his mind wasn't. It kept whizzing about, thinking about things that weren't even relevant. But the one thing he couldn't get out of his head was the look that Annabeth had when she went to do whatever she was going to do. It was a look that Percy hoped he would never see on her face. It was a look of fear.

Finally fed up with his mind, Percy rolled out of bed. He walked aimlessly through the halls, and ended up in the throne room.

Poseidon was sprawled on the throne, looking exhausted. As Percy watched, he rubbed his eyes and looked up from the papers he was reading.

"Percy." His father said. "Are you going to tell me where you were."

"Oh. Yeah, um, well you see, Jason was looking for me at the beach when the storm started, which is where I was, and he got swept away by some of the waves. He can't swim, so I had to save him." Percy made up his story on the spot. He prayed that Poseidon would buy it.

Either the king was too tired to notice the lie, or his prayers were answered, Poseidon believed him.

"Hm. Well, he's alright thanks to you." Was all he responded. Clearly dismissed, Percy bowed and exited. Feeling as though he could collapse on the spot, Percy retreated to his room once again. What are you planning Annabeth was his last thought before he fell into a deep slumber.

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I just couldn't force myself to write. What did you think? I definitely have some ideas for this story *evil laughter***

**Tell me what you think, you are all great for reviewing and following. Next update coming next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days were uneventful. The people had mostly calmed down; supplies were bountiful and casualties were low. Repairs were well underway, some already finished. Jason insisted that they fill Thalia in on the elementalists. At first, Percy protested, but Thalia was strangely acceptant. It was also nice to have a third person checking Pearl Cove. The Olympians were forced to stay at Pacificantas for two extra weeks, as damage to the roads was heavy. Jason and Thalia weren't too brokenhearted.

Percy was busier than ever. Nobles flooded in, despite travel conditions, to discuss who knows what. Percy was forced to sit through endless, boring meetings, usually about the same thing-dealing with the hurricane.

Percy had just gotten out of one of those meetings. He was walking back to meet Jason when he was stopped by a huge clamor in the great hall. People were whispering, trying to get a glimpse at something in the center of the room.

"Excuse me, please let me through." Percy pushed his way through the crowd. His crowd controlling skills remained as frustratingly absent as he struggled.

"Percy, there you are!" He heard Thalia exclaim from where everyone was mobbing. People parted as they finally noticed him, and he made his way to Thalia's black hair.

"Trust you to make a..." Percy trailed off in shock. Thalia was struggling under the weight of a very familiar blonde. "What are you doing, she needs..." Percy's hiss was cut off when Thalia shifted the cloak wrapped around Annabeth to reveal feet. Belonging to Annabeth. "U-uh, you better come with me." He gathered Annabeth into his arms, as Thalia was about to drop her. They sprinted to Percy's room. "Oh, Annabeth, what did you do?" He asked the unconscious girl.

"I found her at Pearl Cove, she matched your description minus the..." Thalia gestured to Annabeth's legs.

"Ye-yeah. Why don't you grab some of your clothes, she's probably your size." Thalia nodded and walked out of the room.

"No peeking." She said before closing the door behind her. Percy felt his face grow hot. Thalia was quite adept at embarrassing him. He heard a groan behind him.

"Where am I?" Annabeth groaned. Percy whipped around. She was sitting up with the cloak still wrapped around her. "Hmm, it worked." She stuck out a foot and wiggled her toes. "You never told me feet were this weird."

"Hey, feet are a perfectly natural part of the human body." Thalia chose that moment to interrupt. She shooed Percy out of the room. He sat down on the floor in the hallway.

"This is too weird." He said to himself.

"Tell me about it, Thalia burst past me yelling for a dress." Jason appeared beside him. "I never thought I'd see the day she'd willingly touch one."

"Annabeth has feet." Percy mumbled. It blew his mind.

"Uh, no she doesn't. Mermaid, remember." Percy just stared at the opposite wall until the door to his room opened.

"I think Annabeth needs to talk to you Percy." Thalia hauled him up. They entered his room together.

"Fascinating." Annabeth was sitting on the bed, one foot on her lap. She was playing with her toes. "You never told me how interesting feet were." She said without looking up.

"Yeah, uh, Annabeth, what, how, uh..." Percy wasn't exactly sure how to ask her.

"I suppose you deserve an explanation." She sighed, tearing her attention away from her new limbs. "Well, there are...rumors...about certain transformations. These require a large amount of magical power, and...a sacrifice." Annabeth held up a pendant hanging around her neck that Percy didn't notice before. "The magic comes from this. Recognize it?" It was a faintly glowing blue stone, the same color of Annabeth's tail.

"Is that one of the glow stones? From the cave? But I thought they only glowed underwater." He said.

"They do. But there is a way to...increase their power through..." She trailed off. "Once amplified, they grant the wearer powers-if you wore it it could possibly increase your elementalist powers. For me, it gives me legs."

"Cool!" Thalia burst out. "So what happens if you take it off?" Annabeth sighed.

"Are all of your friends this oblivious Percy?"

"Not all of us are as enlightened as you are. I was about to ask the same question myself." He admitted.

"What do they even teach you. Fine, if I take it off, I turn back, which would be very bad in case you needed that cleared up." Percy and Thalia glared at her, and she responded with a grin. "Kidding. Anyway, here I am. What now."

"What do you mean 'what now'? You're the one off sacrificing things for magical abilities!" Percy exclaimed. "I'm coming back to that later." He added after a moments thought.

"Why don't you ask your major strategist, he seemed pretty clear when he said it. Although, he was pretty waterlogged too…" Annabeth trailed off. Thalia snorted.

"You actually took something Jason said seriously? Ha!" She was in hysterics by now. "Jason! We found you a girlfriend."

"Who said anything about getting me a girlfriend." Jason grumbled. Percy hadn't notice that he slipped into the room. "And I'm not that terrible at planning."

"Anyway." Percy interrupted. "Clearly we need to sort some things out, like your backstory. My dad probably knows you're here by now. Ideas?" After some arguing, they finally agreed on a simple story.

"I was traveling by ship when we got caught in the storm. The ship sunk, I managed to escape. We were traveling to Atlantis from the kingdom of Owtopia. I am the captain's daughter. Is that right?"

"Yeah, lucky for us, it's in our ledgers. That ship never got to Atlantis, the real captain's daughter is most likely dead. It helps that I was filing those papers. Atlantis is one of our biggest trading cities, so it's not like my dad will immediately notice something is up." Percy stood up. "We better bring you to meet him, he feels responsible for the safety of everyone caught in the storm." He hauled an unsteady Annabeth to her feet.

"Walking is hard!" She complained.

"And you aren't even wearing shoes." Thalia muttered.

"We can just put it up to fatigue, but you have to learn fast Annabeth." Jason warned. Percy lead the way to the throne room, where he seemed to be spending a lot of time lately.

"Ready?" He asked his accomplices.

"As I'll ever be." Annabeth replied.

"This will be one heck of a story." Jason pushed the massive doors open.

***Hides behind Percy* If you want to kill me, you'll have to kill your main character first (That's actually not a bad idea)! Anyway, yeah I haven't updated. Yeah I haven't been writing. There goes my promises. Eh, who cares. But seriously, this was a long wait. I feel like this story has been deteriorating since chapter two, so maybe this one will be better. Leave a comment and let me know. You guys are awesome for all the support. I guess that's all, peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Well that was interesting." Annabeth said as she wobbled into the room.

"Luke was way too interested in you." Percy muttered. Luke had been in audience with Poseidon when they came in. He didn't seem to mind being interrupted, he'd been too busy staring at Annabeth.

"Well, we pulled it off, didn't we? That's all that matters right now." Annabeth started pacing to work on her walking skills. "Now we need to focus on Jason. Where are we going to train him. Something big is coming up, I can feel it."  
"With your special mermaidy powers." Thalia smirked.

"No, my special mermaidy instincts."

"Remember when we first met, and you told me about that thing that was supposed to happen when I turn sixteen? Do you think this has anything to do with that?" Percy asked.

"Hmm, maybe. I still haven't found anything on that." Annabeth furrowed her brow in concentration. "I know it's something about you, and your powers. And betrayal, and other elementalists."

"Wait, other elementalists?" Thalia asked. "Like, there's more of you?"

"Maybe, I've read what legends I could, we have some really extensive libraries under the sea, and pieced together some theories. Apparently, they used to be pretty common, but over the past century there's been a lull. People forgot about them, elementalists became the stuff of legends." Annabeth paused. "And I discovered a pattern. Elementalists are usually related, although the bloodline could become diluted enough so that the powers skip some generations."  
"So you're saying that Thalia might be an elementalist?" Jason asked.

"It's quite possible, however your powers have not shown themselves yet, so we'll have to see." Annabeth said. "Now, Jason. How are we supposed to teach you to use your 'sky powers' when none of us have any particular knowledge of the sky, and when your powers are so visible."  
"I think that's a dilemma that we should sleep on." Percy said looking at the sky. The sun had almost fallen below the horizon. "It's late, and we're all tired. Try to get some rest. If you need me Annabeth, do you remember where you first woke up?" She nodded. "I'll be there. Goodnight everyone." Percy nodded and headed to his room. Thalia and Jason also excused themselves. When Percy arrived at his room, he was surprised to find Luke waiting for him.

"Percy." Luke greeted him. "I hope you've been brushing up on your swordplay. What, with all your new duties, I'm surprised you've found any time to yourself." He leaned casually against the wall.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy asked him. He was vaguely suspicious that Luke was still bitter after their match.

"Oh, you don't remember? The tournament?" Luke smirked, and his scar danced across his face. "I'm entering this year, I managed to save the money. You'll have some real competition now." Percy felt his stomach drop as he remembered.

The annual Chaos Tournament, where knights from across the land traveled to compete, was held in very high esteem in Pacificantas. It was the biggest event of the year. A few years ago, the competition was opened to anyone with a suit of armor, but the admission fee was steep unless you were royalty or a knight. Luke hadn't been able to enter. It was part of why he hated Percy-because he had automatic grant to enter, and been unable to even defeat a single opponent.

"That would certainly make things more interesting." Percy commented. He had won last year, and hadn't found it overly difficult. "I look forward to see if we shall be opponents."

"Oh, we shall. You can count on it." Luke walked to the door. "By the way, that's a very pretty blonde you've managed to find yourself." He hissed into his ear on his way to the door. Percy shivered. Whether the malice in Luke's voice was imagined or not, the words chilled his bones.

Shaking off his apprehensions, Percy slipped off his boots and the belt that held his sword and collapsed tiredly into bed. Or, what was his bed. As soon as he put his weight on it, the entire thing collapsed.

"I see you're up to your old tricks, Luke." He groaned, rolling out of the wreckage. Too tired to care about sleeping on the floor, Percy tugged his blanket over him and fell into a fitful slumber.

LINEBREAK

Percy woke up sore. He groaned, and managed to haul himself off the floor. Apparently his body had taken much more of a beating than he'd originally thought, and sleeping on the hard stone floor hadn't helped at all. He stiffly got dressed, then hobbled down to the dining hall where breakfast was served.

"Percy! What did you do?" Annabeth greeted him. She shot to her feet, and moved towards him. She was much better at walking today.

"It's really ok." He mumbled. He knew he must look horrible. One of his eyes was swollen shut, and he could feel the splinters in his hands. "My bed just...collapsed."

"That is a horrible excuse." Annabeth accused. "Come on, lets get these...these..."

"Splinters." Percy supplied.

"Right." She pushed him into a chair. "And how are you supposed to get splinters out?" She hissed, mindful of the servants milling about with food.

"I'll take care of it." He laughed. "I just need a bowl of water. It loosens the splinters. But first, breakfast. I'm starving."

"I was waiting for you." Annabeth said. "Your human food, I have no idea what to eat."

"Just get what I get." Percy pulled two plates closer to them and direct Annabeth on which foods to take. There were dishes spread out on the table-filled with eggs and toast-and pitchers of water. Annabeth struggled a bit with the fork, but she got the hang of it as fast as walking.

"Well look at the two lovebirds, sharing food." Thalia ambushed them from behind with a headlock, Annabeth under one arm, Percy under the other. Used to the treatment Percy just sighed and opened his mouth to protest. However, he was beaten by Annabeth, who yelled and flipped her plate directly into Thalia's face. Egg splattered everywhere, and Thalia screeched as loud as Annabeth did, releasing them. "Ah! Salt salt salt!" She fell back, rubbing her eyes furiously.

"Just blink Thalia, don't rub!" Percy shouted. He willed Thalia's tears to flush her eyes.

"Annabeth!" Thalia turned to the other girl with red rimmed eyes, still streaming.

"Sorry Thalia! Instincts!" Annabeth said sheepishly. Jason quickly stepped in and calmed his angry sister. Annabeth turned to Percy.

"Nice aim." He grunted. Annabeth giggled.

"You have egg in you hair, Seaweed Brain." She smiled. Percy grinned back at her and shook his hair out. Thalia and Jason sat down to eat, and the rest of breakfast was uneventful.

"Hey Annabeth, is it common for elementalists to have strange dreams?" Jason asked through a mouthful of toast.

"Yeah, why?"

Jason grinned, swallowing. "I think I have a solution to our dilemma."

**So, that happened. Things are getting interesting soon, the net is closing and the plot is coming together. Also, you could say that Thalia was _assalted_. Ha Ha, laugh now. I got the flu, so yay, more writing time. Send me suggestions, or characters you want to see, or just comment in general. You people are magnificent!**


	8. Chapter 8

"It should be around here somewhere." Jason said desperately.

"Yeah, Jason? Hate to break it to you but you solution involved getting us lost." Thalia replied. For about the past hour the four of them had been traipsing around in the woods, searching for Jason's solution. He still refused to tell the others what it was.

"We're not lost per say, we have a compass." Percy said before the siblings could start an all-out feud.

"Just tell us what it is already." Thalia demanded. Jason broke out in a grin.

"How about I show you. I recognize this place from my dream. Come on!" He rushed off. Stumbling through the underbrush, the three companions followed him. Annabeth kept up decently, but still had more trouble than the rest of them. The trees began to thin, and Jason slowed his pace. "Be careful, there's a cliff." He said as they emerged from the last of the trees.

Percy almost gasped. The ocean was visible-stormy blue in color-from the top of the huge cliff they were standing on. The wind was already blowing hard, so Jason wouldn't make much of a difference. Percy leaned over the edge and saw jagged rocks fifty feet below. Even at low tide, only the tips were visible, and he could see timbers from at least one shipwreck.

"Hey Jason," He said "You do realize that I knew about this place. More importantly, I know how to get here in twenty minutes." Thalia and Annabeth glared at the other boy, who shrunk back sheepishly.

"Oops." He said timidly. "Uh, maybe I should have told you." Percy rolled his eyes.

"In case you were wondering, this place is called Dead Man's Cliff. Poseidon banned ships from sailing by it because so many were shipwrecked. He also banned people from going here, so no one will walk in on us." Percy informed them.

"Great, so how do we do this? Train him I mean." Annabeth asked.

"Well, you said the winds come whenever you feel in danger, right?" Thalia asked. Jason nodded, although if he knew what Thalia was going to do, he wouldn't have. Thalia grinned and grabbed Jason by the arm, tugging him to the very edge. "Here we go." She said, and then pushed Jason off the cliff. She backed away as quickly as she could, her moment of bold ness overcome by her fear of heights.

"Thalia!" Percy cried. He looked down, expecting to see Jason's broken body tangled in the rocks. Instead, he saw his cousin suspended in the air, arms whirling. He had his mouth open in a silent scream

"That's it Jason!" Thalia cried. "Now get back up here!" Percy watched as Jason slowly started to rise. He shakily deposited himself on solid ground.

"Oh, great idea, let's just throw the elmentalist off the cliff and hope he floats. That's a great idea." Jason said sarcastically. "Next time, we sacrifice you!"

"Me? I think that Percy would be a much better candidate." Thalia cackled. "Oh, that was great! Do it again!" Jason scowled, putting on his concentration look.

"Hit the deck!" Percy yelled at Annabeth, pulling her to the ground. They landed in a tangled heap just as Jason sent a blast of air at Thalia. Thalia's eyes widened in surprise as she was flung backwards. She hit a pine tree with a thump and collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

"Thalia!" Jason shouted. "Thalia are you alright?" Annabeth shoved Percy off of her and ran to the injured girl. Percy followed her while Jason stood frozen in place.

Percy's fears we quelled as Thalia sat up. She was merely stunned momentarily. She groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Note to self, don't mess with elementalists." She muttered. Jason and Percy laughed in relief, while Annabeth glared at them.

"Jason, do you know what could have happened?" She said angrily. "You could have killed her! And all because you don't understand or have much control over your powers! This isn't a game, it's serious."

"Annabeth, its fine. I'm fine." Thalia stood up and placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "I deserved it; I pushed Jason off a cliff for crying out loud."

"We should get back." Annabeth sniffed. "Percy, lead." She ordered. Without a word, Percy obeyed, and his companions fell into line behind him.

"Remember the way; I can't always come with you. I have a tournament to prepare for." Percy said after a long silence. No one else responded, partially because Annabeth was too busy glaring at the siblings and his cousins were attempting to avoid her gaze.

When they arrived home, Annabeth marched off, claiming that she needed the library. Percy didn't want to yell after her that she had no idea where it was, but she was already gone.

"Do you guys want to spar?" He asked. Thalia shook her head and excused herself on the account of being sore. Jason accepted his invitation after guiltily glancing at Thalia.

The two boys walked to the training arena discussing battle strategies between them.

"Are you going to enter? You'll have to stay for it, the roads are still too badly damaged." Percy asked.

"Maybe, but I don't want to lose control. They'll burn me at the stake." Jason sighed.

The arena was already quite populated; knights and noblemen were sharpening their skills in preparation. Their pages and squires franticly ran about, supplying shields and dummies and in some cases opponents. The ring of metal on metal rang throughout the area. There was also noise coming from the blacksmith's.

"Hey, it sounds like Tyson's here!" Percy said. Tyson was his half-brother, although the giant saw them as being fully related. He was a good kid, skilled at metalworking, and he and Percy got along quite well. "I'm going to go see how he's doing." Percy marched to the forge.

The heat inside was sweltering, and broken weapons and dented armor was scattered everywhere. Tyson's distinctive form hulked over the anvil, his back toward Percy. Smiling, Percy leaned against the wall to watch him work. Tyson loved what he did, and the blacksmith let his apprentice have more and more reign of the forge. The giant plunged his work into a large bucket of water and steam filled the air. He turned around; smiling at the perfect axe blade he had created.

"Percy!" He cried as he caught sight of him. Gently setting down the new weapon, Tyson lumbered over to his brother and enveloped him in a bear hug. Percy happily returned it, until his ribs felt like they were going to crack.

"Good to see you too buddy." He gasped with his voice almost an octave higher. Tyson released him, and started babbling happily about his profession. Percy smiled; glad to see his relative so enthusiastic about his work, epically after his accident.

"Percy, are you in there?" He heard Jason call. The blonde boy entered the forge and started in surprise at Tyson's appearance, as usual. Tyson was huge, almost seven feet tall, with a large barrel chest and broad slightly hunched shoulders. His hands were rough from working in the forge, and his babyish face was marred on one side. A few years ago, Tyson had an accident on a hunting trip, resulting in one of his eyes being gouged out. It left him with a gruesome appearance, but it didn't affect his work so Tyson could care less.

"Does Percy need to go now?" Tyson asked sadly.

"Yeah, sorry Tyson. It was great hearing how happy you are in the forge. That axe you made looks like a good weapon." Percy commented. Tyson beamed proudly.

"Oh! Wait, I made something!" Tyson began rifling through the forge, searching for something he was obviously very proud of. He came back bearing a polished bronze shield. "For you." He eagerly presented it to Percy. "Keep you safe."

"Tyson, I…I don't know what to say." Percy stared at the gift. "Wow." He manage to sum up.

"Fight good brother." Tyson smiled. Hugging him one more time, Percy exited the forge with Jason, eager to try the shield.

**Yikes, long time no update! We're nearing the end of the school year, any my writing time has been pretty decreased. Don't be surprised if the next update takes a while too. Anyways, thanks for all the support! Please review, constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome!**


End file.
